The Cancer Biology Training Program (the Program) at The University of Michigan, currently in its twentieth year, is an interdisciplinary program whose central goal is to train exceptional junior investigators to address fundamental biological problems related to human cancer. The Program draws its strength from: the participation of 40 faculty members from 14 basic science and clinical departments within The University of Michigan; its association with The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center; and its involvement with the Program in Biomedical Sciences, through which graduate students are recruited to the Program. The Program trains both predoctoral and postdoctoral scholars with research opportunities focusing on a wide choice of topics in the field of cancer biology. In addition, it provides these trainees with didactic coursework and other programmatic activities that expose them to the depth and breadth of cancer research. Postdoctoral fellows will have completed a Ph.D. degree in one of the physical or biological sciences, or have completed an M.D. degree. Predoctoral students will comprise a subset of students accepted into the recently-approved Doctoral Program in Cancer Biology. All trainees have a significant interest in pursuing a career in some aspect of cancer-related research. Predoctoral trainees will be expected to graduate to outstanding postdoctoral positions, while postdoctoral trainees should assume leading academic and research positions.